crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
N. Sanity Beach
|gem = |hint = Collect 3 Aku Aku masks to become invincible. |relictimes = : 0:34.00 : 0:28.26 : 0:25.76 |developertime = 0:22.98 (Stephen I.) |enemies = Crabs, Turtles |prev = N/A |next = Jungle Rollers }}Are you ready to start the adventure to save Tawna? - Level description. is the first level of Crash Bandicoot and the first level of the series as a result. The level reprises its role in the game's remaster, Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. N. Sanity Beach was one of the two playable levels in the PlayStation Experience 2016 demo of Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, along with Heavy Machinery. Level design The level starts with a cutscene of Crash Bandicoot waking up on a beach. The level is cut into two parts; the first part designed like a beach, and the second part designed like a jungle path. This level is unique in that regard as it is the only level in the game to feature two different music tracks. This level also introduces the first of few forks in the game. If the player wishes to break all he boxes and earn a Gem, the player will have to backtrack. Gem There are 49 crates in this level (48 in the NSTC-J version), and no gem paths. Types of crates Hazards and Enemies This level introduces two enemies: Crabs and Turtles, and multiple pit falls. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 1 N. Sanity Beach-1 Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 1 N. Sanity Beach-3 N. Sanity Beach - Clear gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 1) Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 2 - N. Sanity Beach - Failure on Level 1|Japanese Version. Crash Bandicoot "N. Sane Trilogy" N. Sanity Beach (Box Gem Walkthrough) 1080 HD PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N.SANE TRILOGY Crash 1 - N. Sanity Beach Tips and strategies *There are three Aku Aku crates in this level. With the three Aku Aku power ups, it is possible to run straight to the crate bridge and cross it before the power up wears off. The power up will cause all of the crates to break as Crash runs across them, avoiding the difficult task of breaking them one by one. If Crash stops running on the bridge with the power up active, he will fall as the crates beneath him break. **This is also a great strategy for completing the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Time Trial in the level because the right path is much shorter than the left one, and since players do not have to worry about collecting all the boxes they can do it with out the triple Aku Aku. However if players do not have the triple Aku Aku power up it will be much more difficult to get the crucial time crates needed to get an even better time. But triple Aku Aku or not players will still get a much better time by going on the right path then they would on the left. *Crash should move a little bit up each time he breaks a box on the bridge. Password This corresponds to the save file with only the gem on N. Sanity Beach and no other progress in the game (1%). Appearances in other games *The beach itself is also featured in Crash Team Racing as the very first hub world visited in the game's Adventure Mode, where the player is immediately dropped after selecting their character. It houses the tracks Crash Cove, Roo's Tubes, Mystery Caves and Sewer Speedway. The champion racer of them is none other than Ripper Roo. The entrance to Ripper Roo's challenge is on the other side of where the racing podium is. The beach also has the crystal challenge, Skull Rock. *It appears in the "non-100% ending" of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, as Crash and Coco lie on the shore (along with a crab) and wonder whatever became of Cortex, with the Cortex Vortex coming into view as the end credits appear. *In Crash Twinsanity, the beach is where the game starts at on N. Sanity Island. *In Crash Nitro Kart 2, the first race track is on N. Sanity Beach. Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *わしはアクアク、このしまを まもっておる まじゅつし じゃ。コルテックスのたくらみで、しまはひどいことになっておる。タウナもつかまっておるぞ。さあ たすけをいそぐんじゃ。(I am Aku Aku, the magician who protects this island. Awful things are happening in this island, due to Cortex's schemes. Tawna is also captured. Hurry to rescue her.) *わしがついてるときは、いちどてきからみをまもってやるぞ。２まい あつめるとキラキラひかって とてもかっこいいぞ。わしを３まいあつめると、しんぴのパワーがばくはつじゃっ (When I'm with you, I can defend you once from enemies. If you collect two of me, I become shiningly bright and look cool. If you collect three of me, my mystical power will burst out!) *きばこや てきは ジャンプしてこわすことが できるのを しっておるかの。ジャンプしてみると いいこともあるぞよ。いつもスピンばかりでは めがまわるしの。(Did you know that you can jump on crates and enemies to destroy them? Sometimes jumping on them might benefit you. Plus, if you spin too much, you will get dizzy too.) **Note that players don't get the hint if Crash gains invincibility from the mask, like every other hint in the game. Gallery nsanity1.png|Crash washed up on the beach after jumping out of Cortex Castle. nsanitybeach1.png nsanitybeach2.png nsanitybeach3.png|Checkpoint area. nsanitybeach4.png|The "Crate Wall". nsanitybeach5.png nsanitybeach6.png|The end of the level. imagesC5KU1S7H.jpg images2O0DHRYS.jpg n.sanity 2.png n.sanity 3.png n.sanity 4.png imagesW4CKE8AI.jpg|The Crate bridge when not activated. Crash 1 Early Nsanity Beach Proto.png|The beginning of the level in the earlier prototype. Note the extra box. Crash_1_Nsanity_Beach_Proto_-_2.png Crash_1_Nsanity_Beach_Proto_-_3.png Crash_1_Nsanity_Beach_Proto_-_4.png Crash_1_Nsanity_Beach_Proto_-_5.png N._Sanity_Beach_Trilogy.jpg|The N. Sane Trilogy version. Crash1NSaneTrilogy.jpg|Crash faces the outlined Crate bridge in the remaster. BeachFC.PNG|Fake Crash's location in the level. N. Sanity Beach Remastered.png|Remastered level. N Sanity Beach (N Sane Trilogy).png N.Sanity Beach.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Trivia *In the prototype version of the game, crates are more abundant (72 total) and are less intrusive in the path (meaning most will be hiding in the sides). **In the same prototype, it is impossible to run across the box bridge while invincible. Crash is unable to run fast enough in this version and as a result, he will fall into the pit. *In the E3 version, the woods section had a much bluer hue. *The level's name is a pun on the word "insanity," named for the island it belongs to. **The similar pun "N. Sane" is used in the remake's title. *In the original game, the top of Cortex's Castle can be seen at the very start of the level to the right, just above the wrecked ship. *This is the only level in the original trilogy where the music changes on the main path. *The Japanese version begins the level with an Aku Aku mask already in the player's posession. As a result, the level's first Aku Aku crate was removed, making this version contain one crate fewer than others. *This level contains an entirely pointless Iron Crate in the climbing section, with even the manual comically stating that it should be ignored. *At the start of the level, Crash awakens on the Beach shore. If the player is playing as Coco in the N. Sane Trilogy version however, she instead will be sitting on the shore before getting up and pulling her laptop out of her overalls, beginning the level. es:N. Sanity Beach fr:N. Sanity Beach it:N. Sanity Beach ja:めざめのビーチ pl:N. Sanity Beach pt:N. Sanity Beach pt-br:Praia N. Sanidade ru:N. Sanity Beach zh:N. Sanity Beach Category:Levels Category:Beach Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy